Marlowe
Marlowe is the bassist in Wyatt's band and Wyatt's ex-girlfriend. She dated Wyatt throughout most of the third season after getting together with him in "Snow Job," but broke up with him in "Date and Switch" after their relationship fell into a rut. She is the only one of Wyatt's girlfriends to leave him on good terms. Biography Marlowe was first introduced in "Snow Job." There, Wyatt mentioned that he had developed a crush on her and wanted to ask her out. His first two attempts at this ended in failure, though. First, he saw Marlowe studying German with Connie, and proved that he didn't speak German when he offered to study with them before making an excuse to run off. After seeing this, Connie called him a dolt, but Marlowe offered up an opinion that he was cute. Later that day, Wyatt saw Marlowe in line for ice cream and bought one himself as an excuse to strike up a conversation; however, his ice cream ended up falling onto her shoes, and they bumped heads and knocked each other unconscious when they both bent over at the same time to clean it up. After this, Wyatt asked Caitlin for help, but Caitlin accidentally gave him bad advice from a magazine, and Marlowe caught him rifling through her bag. Later, though, Marlowe walked in on him writing a love song, and Wyatt shyly confessed it was about her. They realized that they like each other, and simultaneously asked each other to the dance. There, Marlowe and Wyatt played a set with their band, where Wyatt's love song was in the setlist. Marlowe's next appearance was in "Baby, You Stink." She was first mentioned at the start of the episode by Wyatt, who had gone to a concert with her the previous Saturday. She later appears throughout the episode, where Wyatt avoids her due to the bet (which states that he isn't allowed to clean himself at all) until she reveals to him that she knows about the bet and is perfectly fine with it. She then appears in "Selling Out To The Burger Man." There, Wyatt once again worries about his relationship with her after Jonesy suggests to him that money is the most important aphrodisiac for the first three months of a relationship. This (combined with Marlowe's belief that Wyatt could easily write a killer jingle) caused him to sign the band to a contract with Burger McFlipster's in exchange for rehearsal space and free food. Marlowe ends up being the go-between for Wyatt and the band, as Wyatt is the one who receives instructions that force him and the band to do more and more things that they don't want to do. She acts as the one who convinces the band to go along with things, and when the band finally has enough and quits, she is the one who tells him, but she continues to be his girlfriend. When Wyatt is shocked by this, Marlowe points out that she likes him for his talent and personality. Marlowe doesn't appear again until "Oops, I Dialed It Again." There, she sees him with snot hanging from both nostrils and dubs him a "snot walrus," and praises the song he writes about the event afterwards. When she hears about Wyatt's plan to be humiliated in order to write more songs, she reluctantly goes along with it at first, but helps Jude with the first humiliation (playing a recording of the first song Wyatt ever wrote at Burger McFlipster's), helps embarrass Wyatt during the second (she catches him in his underpants), and devises an embarrassment for Wyatt herself that she curtails when she learns that it could get Wyatt kicked out of the mall. In "Insert Name Here," Wyatt accidentally calls Marlowe Serena, upsetting her. When Wyatt repeatedly shows that he's not quite over Serena, Marlowe calls for them to take a break until Wyatt can get over his ex. With Caitlin's help, Wyatt manages to do so, and proves to himself that he's completely over Serena and into Marlowe. After this, they get back together again. Marlowe's next appearance comes in "Love At Worst Sight." There, she gets a job at Spin This, working alongside Serena, and starts to form a friendship with her. This worries Wyatt, as he fears that Serena might inform Marlowe of how he acted after Serena broke up with him. In order to prevent this, Wyatt tries to ruin the burgeoning friendship between Serena and Marlowe, but fails to do so as he doesn't know either of them as well as he thinks. He also ends up making himself look like a jerk to Marlowe, so to make up for this he gets her and Serena tickets to a concert to encourage their friendship. This does not break up their friendship immediately; however, Wyatt's gesture makes Serena fall for him again, and she tells Wyatt so in a note. Marlowe discovers this note, and quits her new job in response to Serena trying to take her boyfriend, who stayed true to her. Marlowe doesn't appear again until "Mr. and Mr. Perfect." There, she witnesses Jude trying to get a tan under fluorescent lights while setting up a makeshift beach for himself by the mall fountain. She is later seen when Wyatt sings a love song to her, which Ron overhears, spurring him to arrest Wyatt on trumped-up charges in order to get free guitar lessons from him and learn the song. In "Date and Switch," she and Wyatt no longer have a good relationship. They have fallen into a rut, and Marlowe ends up deciding to break up with him. She is initially held off from doing so herself by Jonesy, who argues that he should be the one to break up with Wyatt for her; while Jonesy does manage to break up with Wyatt, he does a horrible job of it. Marlowe ends up finding Wyatt at the ice cream store, though, and breaks up with him in a much kinder manner, telling him that they've just been spending too much time together. Despite breaking up with him, however, she still likes Wyatt as a person, and vows that they'll be "the best of exes." Even though Marlowe promises this, Marlowe only appears in the show one more time after breaking up with Wyatt. She makes a cameo in "Quit It" inside the Khaki Barn at a sale, where she gets handed a pair of jeans by Kristen. She doesn't speak, and this serves as her last appearance in the series. Appearances *"Snow Job" *"Baby, You Stink" *"Selling Out To The Burger Man" *"Oops, I Dialed It Again" *"Insert Name Here" *"Love At Worst Sight" *"Mr. and Mr. Perfect" *"Date and Switch" *"Quit It" (cameo) Trivia *In "Baby, You Stink," the ringtone on her cell phone is the song Wyatt performed onstage in "Idol Time at the Mall" where he changed the lyrics to diss his friends. *Like Nikki, Marlowe wears brown wristbands. *Marlowe might be vegetarian, because one of the things that Wyatt ordered for her from Burger McFlipster's in "Insert Name Here" was a veggie burger. Gallery Snow5.png|Wyatt's band onstage. performance.png|Marlowe and Wyatt perform with their band at the end of the year dance in "Snow Job." Marlowe_and_some_of_the_gang_together.jpg|Marlowe listens to Wyatt's song. Ep67.JPG|Wyatt accidentally calls Marlowe "Serena". Wyatt Marlowe Chad Serena.png|Wyatt and Marlowe hang out with Chad and Serena in "Love at Worst Sight." Serena and Marlowe.png|Serena and Marlowe at Spin This. Jude on Vacation.jpg|Seeing Jude "on vacation." marlowwyatt.png|Marlowe listens to a song Wyatt wrote for her. Marlowe_and_Wyatt_Fight.png|The lead-up to the breakup. Best of Exes.png|"I think we're going to be the best of exes." Marlowe.png|Marlowe during a band practice. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females